Dennis Merton
by loulou200
Summary: Set just after Jenny and Dennis first meet then follows their relationship through to their marriage and then Jenny's illness and then their return to Aahfordly and Aidensfield following her successful treatment.
1. First Meetings

Dennis entered the Police Station at Ashfordly to find his new team of five officers waiting for him standing as they had been ordered to in a row in the duty room he smiled slightly he was still feeling a bit sore about the fact he had been demoted back to uniform and he wasn't afraid to make people aware of his quick fire temper which was his reason for turning up as uniform Sargent at Ashfordly he sighed and putting down his briefcase inspected the troops then let them return to their duties Phil and Alf went back out onto the beat whilst Mike went to investigate a break in leaving Steve who was on light duties because he was not feeling well to man the radio and the phones Steve got up mid way through the afternoon and reaching for his crutches made his way slowly up to the tea room to make himself a mug of tea before he made his he was careful to see if his Sargent wanted anything knowing that had been one of his downfalls when it came to their previous Sargent Raymond Craddock.

Steve made the tea and hobbled into Dennis's office placing his mug onto the corner of his neatly arranged desk on the wooden coaster that Merton had placed there which Steve was surprised to see had a Army regiment badge carved into it's polished wooden surface.

Steve grinned at Merton then left the office hurriedly feeling his cheeks burning he knew Dennis was bound to have noticed his cheeks having flushed pink and he hoped that the reason why would become obvious soon enough he had just settled back down into his chair when Mike walked in and he winked at Mike who sighed and sat down at his desk alongside Steve.

"Our new Sargent served in my regiment in the army and plus I think I..." Steve blushed and Mike laughed "Your not serious?" he asked and Steve nodded "I think I have fallen in love with him already" he whispered

"You are such a flirt" Mike said slapping Steve on the arm and laughing as Steve hit him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Dennis stood on the step leading up to Jenny's front door shivering against the cold of the wind which was blowing directly off the moors it carried with it a definite promise of a very cold winter he was glad that Jenny had chosen this morning to invite him round for coffee he had been looking forward to seeing her for longer than his lunch hour normally allowed after all it was Saturday and he knew she didn't have to work on Saturday's Five minutes later Jenny opened the door she was dressed in a rec velour tracksuit and her hair was bundled up on the top of her head wrapped in a blue headscarf he loved it when she dressed like that it showed that she was completely relaxed and at ease with all that was going on in the world she stepped back and he stepped into the warm hallway allowing her to close the door on the cold day outside he shrugged off the green velour jacket he wore over his black rollneck and brown chord slacks these were the clothes he wore at weekends when he was most relaxed and free from the stresses of his job.

"Your right on time for coffee it's really good to see you" Jenny said standing on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss onto Dennis's clean shaven cheek he leant down after she had and placed his lips gently onto hers as the kiss deepened he wrapped his left arm around her slight frame and pulled her closer to him.

Breaking for air Jenny said "Now about that coffee white no sugar right?" She asked and Dennis nodded remembering that she had been the one to write out his prescription for his medication for his diabetes he had originally thought that the diagnosis of Diabetes would have meant he would have had to quit the force but with the right medication the senior officers had seen no problem with him staying on as uniform Sargeant at Ashfordly.

Dennis let Jenny lead him into the kitchen which was warm and cosy like any well insulated cottage kitchen should be in winter he placed his jacket across the back of one of the chairs then sat down to wait while Jenny made the coffee's he pulled out a small brown bottle from his trouser pocket and cracked open the cap tipping out one of the small white pills held within onto his large palm.

Jenny came over to the table two mugs of gently steaming coffee held in her hands and a packet of ginger snaps under her left arm she placed all of them down then settled herself into the seat closest to Dennis who picked up his mug and placed the pill onto his tongue before taking a quick sip of coffee to help him swallow it down he had been told to take his medication before he began to feel dizzy or sick to sure signs his blood sugar level was going either sky high or too low.

Jenny studied him as he read the directions on the bottle closely again that was one of the things she loved so much about this man he was so careful and considerate both with his own health and that of his men he had personally ensured that Steve Crane his new beat bobby had taken time off that week after Steve had turned up at the doctors with a terrible hacking cough a sign of a cronic chest infection and Dr Merrick had also warned Steve that his childhood asthma was back.

"You alright Dennis you seem distant?" Jenny asked and Dennis sighed "It's Steve that's all he had me worried this morning when I called in to see him he was white as a sheet and wheezing like nothing I have heard since his day's in the army." he said and Jenny nodded "Yes Liz told me he sounded dreadful when he came in to see her did you tell him to call her out if he needed her?" Jenny asked and Dennis nodded just then the phine began to ring and Jenny got up to answer it it was Dr Merrick to say that Steve was in Ashfordly General and wanted to speak with Dennis.

Dennis got to his feet and pulled his jacket back on and they left the flat together Steve after all was Jenny's friend too.


End file.
